


This is What I Do

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [20]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Aisha is NOT a good person in this, Jensen is Not an idiot, M/M, Team Feels, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Aisha doesn't get why Jensen is allowed to touch Cougar, but no one else is.





	This is What I Do

**Author's Note:**

> I had the hardest time coming up with an idea for this prompt (Hugs & Kisses). Then I thought of the idea of Jensen being super affectionate and Cougar being super standoffish. Instead of what I was originally thinking, it turned into this. 
> 
> I like Aisha (to a degree) but I made her a very bad person in this. It's less of a romantic fic and more of a team as family fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Aisha reached over with her leg, nudging Cougar’s knee. “Why do you let him do that?” she asks, nodding in the direction Jensen wandered off to after he’d, without warning, thrown himself at Cougar, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “You tried to stab Clay for touching your shoulder. You nearly punched Pooch for bumping into you accidentally. You pointed a gun at my head when I tried to grab your wrist. But he gets free reign?” 

“He is allowed,” Cougar says, glaring at Aisha from under the hat. “None of you are allowed.” 

“It doesn’t make sense. He gets away with everything. Why?” 

“He is Jensen. None of you are Jensen.” Cougar cocks an eyebrow when she pushes at his knee with her foot again. “Do not touch.”

“He’s a whiny ass white boy. Why is he so special?” 

“He is Jensen.” Cougar grabs her foot when she nudges him again, twisting until she yanks her foot away. “Do. Not. Touch.”

“I’m serious, Cougar. Why is he so special?” 

“You, I pointed a gun at because you shot Jensen. You did not need to shoot him, you took pleasure in hurting him.” 

“So? He’s a goofy ass white boy.” 

“He is mine.” Cougar snarls a little.

Aisha raises an eyebrow. “So, because you want to fuck the white boy, the rest of us have to risk punishment for touching you?” 

“What’s going on?” Clay asks, as he walks into the room. 

“Cougar and I are talking.” She smiles at Clay. 

Cougar snarls louder, then stops abruptly when Jensen walks back in and flops down next to him. Jensen proceeds to snuggle up close, resting his cheek on Cougar’s shoulder and nuzzling his neck. Cougar lifts a hand, sliding his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Jensen, what is troubling you?” 

“Tired. Can’t sleep. Keep thinking about Beth.”

Cougar, glaring at Aisha the whole time, wraps his arms around Jensen and pulls him even closer, rocking him gently. “We will get you back to her. I will make sure you get back to her, always.” 

“Cougs, I can’t... I miss her so much.” 

“I know, Jake.” Cougar kisses his temple, still rocking Jensen. “If you want, we will abandon this quest for Max and for revenge. Go home. Allow you to be with your family.”

Aisha looks at Clay, confusion written plainly across her face. “Are they fucking or what?” 

Clay snorts. “No. Should be, but neither of them has taken that step, and they probably won’t, if we’re honest. I don’t know what they are, aside from...” He gestures to where Jensen is somehow making himself fit on Cougar’s lap, curled up under his chin. “I don’t even know.” 

Pooch looks up from where he’s been skyping with Jolene and he snorts. “They’re lovers, without the sex part. They have all the other intimacy. Hugs and kisses, cuddling. Spooning at night. No sex of any kind, as far as Jolene and I can tell. That’s why, by the way, Aisha.” 

Pooch turns the computer, letting Clay and Aisha see Jolene who’s scowling. “And, Aisha, if you ever call Jensen whiny or goofy or anything else you can think of that might be derogatory, remember, that I can and will find you. And if you think I won’t make your life miserable for insulting my little brother? You’re dumber than a box of rocks.” 

Pooch smirks and turns the computer back. “Love you, baby. Give Will a kiss from his daddy and I’ll hopefully see you soon.” After Jolene’s goodbye, Pooch closes the computer and focuses on Aisha, making her squirm in her seat a little. “Jolene was CIA. I’m not supposed to know about that, but she was. And since she considers Jensen hers? You better bet your ass she will stalk you to the ends of the earth and she will hurt you if you fuck with him.” He glances at Clay and nods, then focuses back on Aisha. “He’s our brother. He’s ours. You? You’re here because you’ve got the money to get us to Max. And we all want Max dead. You think we don’t all know that you’ll betray us as soon as Max is dead? You don’t care about any of us, and my guess is, Clay isn’t keeping up the way you want, and you’ve seen how good Cougs is with the ladies.” 

At Clay’s snort, Pooch smiles. “Yeah, you wanted a piece of Cougar and he wasn’t biting, so you notice that Cougar doesn’t let anyone touch him, except Jensen. So you somehow think that if you insult him enough, Cougar will fuck you to prove he’s not with Jensen, like he has something to be ashamed of for being with Jensen the way he is.” 

“Look, I wouldn’t want Cougar, knowing how many women he’s catted around with if he were the last man on earth.” 

“Please, Aisha. We all know you’ve been thirsty for him since we all met. You picked me, knowing I was the easy target. And I continue to fuck you, because I like sex.” Clay leans down. “But you stay the fuck away from Jensen. I find out you’ve so much as breathed wrong in that boy’s direction, I will end you.”

They all look over to where Jensen has Cougar’s hand in his and is playing with his fingers. They can just overhear Jensen talking about his niece and Clay and Pooch smile, Clay glancing over at Pooch after a moment. “We end this. This whole Max thing. Then, Cougar takes out the target.” 

Pooch nods, pushing to his feet. “Jensen! We need your expertise. We have a target or two to find.” He throws a look at Aisha and smirks. “Come on man. You can play with the cat later.” 

Cougar flips him off, kisses Jensen’s neck, then pushes him off his lap. “Off you go. Do your job, then we can call Beth later, okay?” 

Jensen nods and lets Pooch pull him out of the room. Cougar focuses on Aisha and Clay, then smiles. Aisha finds herself swallowing hard and glancing around for an exit. Then Cougar speaks. “I love him. More than I ever thought possible to love someone. You speak badly of mi amor again, and you won’t even know what happened when you went down. I notice everything. You were scared when Jolene threatened you, slightly more so when Pooch added his threat. But I’m telling you now, what they would do? Is nothing compared to what I would do for the love of my life.”

“You can’t find Max without me.” 

“Fuck me!” Jensen comes into the room, carrying his computer and a tablet. “I found something. I think it’s Max. It’s definitely to do with him. Who wants to go to Australia?” 

Cougar flicks his eyebrows up at Aisha and gets to his feet. “I’ll pack our stuff. You keep track of him.” He places a kiss on Jensen’s cheek and moves past him. Jensen beams and turns to face Clay and Pooch. “We need a plane.” 

Pooch nods and pats Jensen’s shoulder, heading off to make arrangements for their travel. Clay nods at Jensen, then heads off to make plans for when they land. Aisha gets to her feet, looking Jensen over. Then she shakes her head. “I don’t get it.” 

Jensen raises an eyebrow. “You never will. Because you don’t know what it’s like to feel for someone. You don’t know how to love anyone, not even yourself.” He shrugs. “I know what people think of me. I know that _some_ people think I’m a whiny bitch who never shuts up and isn’t half as good as I think I am. But I am that good. And when this is all over, I’ll still have Cougar, Pooch, Jolene, my niece, my sister, and Clay. And all you’ll have is your hatred.” He shrugs again. “I feel sorry for you. You tried to get in Cougar’s pants, thinking that just because he’s good with women that means he fucks them.” Jensen smiles when she scowls. “You can hate me all you want. You can try to sleep with the whole team, but none of us want you to stay. Clay only wants a warm hole to fuck.” He turns. “And by the way, if you shoot me in the back, there’s not enough power in the ‘verse to keep Cougar from killing you slowly, with his bare hands.” 

He bounces out of the room, leaving Aisha pissed off and hating this team more than ever. She’ll end them, as soon as they help her get Max. She just has to be patient and wait them out. She can do that. She will do that.


End file.
